The present invention relates to food dispensers and more particularly to an automatic dispenser of granulated food for use with an aquarium. One of the foremost problems confronting the operators of aquariums, whether they be commercial operators or merely hobbyists, is the regular and quantitatively controlled feeding of the aquatic animals, e.g., fish. Regular feeding in suitable amounts helps to preserve the well being of the animals whereas overfeeding or non-feeding can lead to illness and death. While the hazards are always present with manual feeding techniques, the greatest danger arises when the owner or regular feeder person is away, as on the weekend or on vacation, and when the feeding task is omitted or is entrusted to another person less familiar with the aquarium's operation and maintenance.